dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sorbet
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region Stand-In Leader of Galactic Frieza Army |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Tagoma (underling and bodyguard) Guarana (underling) Shisami (underling) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} '''Sorbet' (ソルベ; Sorube) is a former Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region serving Frieza and the interim leader of the Galactic Frieza Army. Overview Appearance Sorbet is a short blue alien with a large black koala-like nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black and has a red robe similar to fellow soldier and doctor in the forces, Malaka. He also has golden rings around his wrists. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue scouter. He has stilted pupils like a reptile or a feline. Name Sorbet's name is a pun of "sorbet", a type of frozen dessert. His naming scheme partially follows Frieza's soldiers' theme cold-related items. Personality Sorbet has a good sense of military strategy. He has a clever personality and is very intelligent; he aids in developing the advanced regeneration machine, and is aware that the Z Fighters can sense energy, making him only bring Tagoma with him. He is extremely loyal to Frieza, and will beg for mercy and stutter if he says anything that would upset him. He is somewhat cowardly, as he is seen shuddering at Tagoma when he won't back down, and is almost never seen fighting. He is shown to be dishonorable, when he attacks Goku with his Laser Ring, instead of letting the fight be fair. He is shown to have some care for his soldiers. This is seen when he is shocked that the Z fighters are annihilating Frieza's soldiers, and when Shisami is killed by Tagoma, he bursts into rage at the death of one of his most powerful soldiers, instead of seeing that it severely weakened Gohan. He also can tolerate slights to him, as seen when Frieza offers the position of Supreme Commader of the Frieza Force to not only Tagoma, but as well as Vegeta. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Sorbet was the former staff officer of the third stellar region. Years after Frieza's death by Future Trunks in Age 764, Sorbet is eager to revive Frieza and tries to find the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls. With no luck on finding the Namekians' planet, Sorbet and Tagoma took the risk and went to Earth, collected the Dragon Balls and revived their master. The two collected the last of the few Dragon Balls from the Pilaf Gang and are able to revive Frieza, and thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive King Cold as well but is outwon by Shu's wish for a million Zeni. Sorbet wants to kill the Pilaf Gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cools him down, and the two of them then go back to Sorbet's spaceship where Frieza is being regenerated. After Tagoma angers Frieza and gets killed by him, Sorbet shows his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness. He then informs Frieza that Goku's power has surpassed even that of Majin Buu. Frieza is happy that Goku defeated Majin Buu, though Frieza states that this does not matter, as he can surpass him through training.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga, 2015 During the battle on Earth, Sorbet does almost nothing related to real fighting, standing most of the time near Frieza while the latter watches the Z Fighters defeats his 1,000 soldiers army from his hoverchair. He did show concerns about Gohan's Super Saiyan powers when he easily defeats the Galactic Frieza Army's best soldier at the time, Shisami. When Frieza transforms into his fourth form and has a dialogue with Goku, Sorbet is shown hiding with fear behind a rock in the background. Later while Golden Frieza starts losing to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Sorbet used the right moment to attack off-guard Goku with his energy ring's shot to the Saiyan's heart, giving the advantage to Frieza. While Vegeta decides to step in and asks Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Bean. Frieza shoots an energy blast aimed at Krillin yet Vegeta deflects the blast over Sorbet's location, killing him. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In the manga of Super, Sorbet is informed by Tagoma that his army's second best is taken out, Sorbet then suggests to Tagoma that they should look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive Frieza. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga In Sorbet's spaceship, Sorbet is informed by his subordinate that the elites on Planet Frieza 448 are dying down and cannot hold up any longer. Sorbet gives him the orders to have them retreat back. Immediately after this, the ship gets knocked away by Vados warping. Power ;Movie It is hard to judge Sorbet's power as he never fights throughout his appearances. However, when Sorbet intended to kill the Pilaf Gang, Tagoma (who possessed strength comparable to Dodoria and Zarbon) had some trouble with holding Sorbet back but was able to stop him, suggesting that he is weaker than Tagoma, but not by an overly large margin. Sorbet has incredibly accurate aim with his ring Ray Gun, he was able to almost instantly react to Shu, Mai, and Pilaf's attempt to attack him, and blast quickly their weapons out of their hands. As part of Frieza's plan, he was also able to shoot Goku in the chest with precise aiming, greatly injuring him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. He uses this using his Bad Ring Laser in Dragon Ball Super. *'Bad Ring Laser' - Used to pierce Goku's chest in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. He used his ring to shoot a ki blast in a cave. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Sorbet makes his first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, since the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). Voice actors * Japanese: Shirō Saitō * FUNimation dub: Jeremy Schwartz * Latin America Spanish version: Pedro D' Aguillón Jr *'Brazilian Portuguese dub': Armando Tiraboschi See also *Sorbet (Collectibles) Trivia *While in the manga version his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Sorbet spends the entire scene prior Tagoma's demise scouter-less. *In the early storyboards of the film, Sorbet was originally referred to as Chidoru and had a significantly different design. In the manga Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot, Chidoru appears as a soldier among Frieza's army, separate from Sorbet. He faces off against Jaco at one point. Gallery Chidoru_and_BetaTagoma.png|Chidoru alongside Tagoma (original design) Chidoru_suprised.png|Chidoru in the storyboards Sorbet tagoma character designs.png|Sorbet next to Tagoma's designs 11a61f87b75bf032e93caa8a7f1ebe5c.png|Sorbet of Frieza's torture to Tagoma. Sorube.JPG|Sorbet in the GDM1 trailer 3ab7aa57688c4494c1337fa13e1669ba.jpg|Sorbet laughing References ca:Sorbet es:Sorbet pt-br:Sorbet Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super